Masked
by The Infamous Salem-chan
Summary: Third person story about an OC of mine. I created her just cause I felt like it. More inside. Enjoy. T for language. Note: I wasn't really sure what to classify this as as far as genre goes, so I'll just take my best shot at it.


**Masked**

_Author's note: I'm trying to see if I can do emotional crap without losing my lunch. This is third person and contains OC of mine who doesn't have a name. It's part of her character. Let's see if The Infamous Salem-chan is up to the task, eh? And since when does Salem-chan talk in third person, hm? _o.o"

_By the way, see if you can figure out what she is. FIRST RIGHT GUESS GETS A FREE COOKIE!!! _X3 _NYAH!!_

The wind was screaming. It howled in her ears, but she ignored it and kept moving. Where to? She didn't know or really care. Her dark grey eyes were shining in the moonlight, but her face was masked in shadows again. She looked up and saw another cloud had covered the rain. Not like it mattered to her. She could see a black stone in pure darkness, so right now it was almost like day to her. The rain was pattering around her onto the sidewalk, and something flashed across the sky. Lightning she assumed with amusement. Trying to seem threatening, but it couldn't harm her. Even open and exposed like this, she couldn't be hurt.

She loved storms like this because she could escape herself and everyone she had to be around. It killed her to admit, but everyone wore a mask. Deathly and fearsome or not, everything that had some form of life had a mask to hide behind. To hide from everyone else wearing a mask, so that truly in some way defeated the purpose. That was the way a mind worked. Never trust anyone except yourself. Trust was such an interesting word. Was there really any purpose to the word except to mistrust? It didn't seem so. She smiled to herself. So child like, thinking about something so hard and getting off the subject she was originally curious about.

Unlike everyone else she knew, she'd always been exposed. Never had a chance to mask herself like the others. Hell, it didn't matter to her. She had nothing to protect or care about. Her existence went on in the never-ending flow of time. She was simply experiencing the world, never actually doing anything. A sigh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes to the world wishing it'd disappear once she opened them again.

Opening her eyes, she looked around. The wind had calmed, the rain was lighter, and the moon was no longer masked by the clouds. Free to shine again, to burn her eyes. The world was in a seeming peace. _I wish _she scoffed to herself. So foolish, using the word peace to describe the world. She squinted and looked up to see a street lamp. Hilarious how blind humans are. In need of artificial light when it was already too freaking bright for her. She grabbed the street lamp lightly and spun around it. Even still it crumpled slightly. Not enough to notice though. _So fragile_ she scoffed. Cool metal nearly froze her palm and air rushed past her face. She liked being alone. She was better off alone it seemed. She stopped spinning and mentally slapped herself. Life was getting to her too easily.

Suddenly she realized she must have been here for too long. Crap, damned human world. Always made her lose track of time. Then she remembered that he wouldn't mind. He'd look at her, scoff, call her foolish, and tell her to remember to be on time. Nothing more. She'd smile at him, trying to get him to smile back hopelessly. _Psh, nothing I care about my sorry ass, _she scolded herself. Being alone made her forget everything which was a good thing cause that was what she was aiming for. She'd better return before she actually got in trouble. Not from him but from one of the others. They hated her with a passion for some reason, but she couldn't place her finger on the cause. It didn't matter because she didn't exactly fancy them either. Concentrating on the space in front of her, she tore through the fabric of this Universe to enter her own. She stepped inside and looked back to see it was still raining but brighter. Rolling her eyes, she closed the tear.

_Time to re-enter Hell._

**Sorry, I made a character, and I just felt like I needed to write something that involved her. If it sucks *puts Ichigo in front of* HURT HIM NOT ME!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! DX I'VE GOT MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME TO SLEEP, READ MANGA/FAN-FICTION, WATCH ANIME, EAT, AND...OTHER IMPORTANT STUFF!! LET ME LIVE!! Oh yeah and I would like to announce that I, Salem-chan, am still working on the 3rd chapter of Never Felt Anything. Damn, I just can't think. Well BYEZ!! AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
